JustDon't Leave Me
by DanielleandSydneysCraziness
Summary: Shizuo has a nightmare... Kinda sad at the begining, but some fluff... Written by Sydney, rated K because of the minimal cussing 1st stroy, so please dont be TOO harsh.


A blond man flew into the lobby of the hospital, in a storm of emotion that no person would dare get in the way. Ignoring the nurse's order to stay in the lobby and wait for the doctor, he pushed passed her and began storming down one of the halls. People practically jumped out of his way, not wanting to get caught up in his path.

Coming to the room that he was looking for, he threw the door open. The brunette man looked up, shock evidant on his face. His startled crimson eyes took in the blond man before him, before stuttering out a response.

"S-shizu-chan." Izaya Orihara said, his famous smirk wiped clean off his face. "W-why are you here?" The second part was more of a demand then a question, but Shizuo Heiwajima chose to consider it a question. He answered it with a glare and a snort.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be here?" Shizuo replied, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. Even so, Izaya could tell that he was worried. Throwing on the most convincing smile he could muster, he turned his gaze away from Shizuo.

"Is Shizu-chan worried about me?" Izaya teased, trying to cover up the weakness he felt. His ears were burning with shame, and his body covered in bruises. Bruises that the ex-bartender felt pain seeing.

Shizuo ignored the teasing, swallowing the lump building in his throat. Months ago, he would have probably tried to beat him into a pulp, kill him even. But not now. After their relationship started, Shizuo began to understand the reason Izaya was the way he was.

Now, seeing the machines hooked up to him, helping him breath, helping him eat, it felt as if his world just came crashing down. He had never really thought about the informant dying. He just seemed so untouchable. His god-like outtake on life made him seem like he would be around forever.

"What did the doctors say?" Shizuo finally choked out, forcing himself to keep looking at his once-enemy.

"That it would be a miracle if I survived the night." There it was. The news Shizuo had been dreading to hear. "The bleeding won't stop."

Taking a deep breath, he strode over to the side of the bed, sitting in the chair closest to Izaya. Taking his hand gently in his, he kissed his forehead. "I'll stay here with you."

The two talked about everything, their friends, their future, their past. A few times the nurses interupted to do some tests, check the vitals. Shizuo would glare at their pitying looks and Izaya would be his usual asshole self towards them.

Shizuo had expected for Celty or Shinra or hell even Namie to come say goodbye. He knew Izaya's sisters were probably indifferent about their older brothers impending death, so he didn't bother about thinking about them. However these were there friends, and secretary (in Namie's case). Izaya had to explain they had come by earlier.

Sometime during their conversation, both of them fell asleep, curled up next to each other.

A few hours later, Shizuo woke up and blinked groggily. He glanced next to him and saw the too-still informant. Reaching out, he shoke him, only to be responded with stillness.

Panicking, Shizuo shook him harder, crying out his name. "Izaya! Izaya! Wake up!" Sadly the informant didn't reply.

"Come on! Get up!" Shizuo felt a burning sensation in his eyes, and he knew that he was crying. he never cried. But this was Izaya he was crying over. The person he... the person he...

he person he loved.

"-an. -chan. Shizu-chan!" Shizuo Heiwajima woke with a start. Twin pools of crimson stared at him, curious and worried. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Shizuo didn't respond, only captured the informant in his arms.

Izaya was momentarily condused, but he knew that Shizuo didn't often have nightmares. Smiling he hugged him back.

"Just... don't ever leave me.." Shizuo muttered.

"Please. You'd have to kill me to get rid of me." Shizuo couldn't help but smirk at his words.

Sydney: *blushes* It has a horrible ending, but hey its my first one! I TRIED!


End file.
